Cavatinas
by UtsuhoTetsuya
Summary: Before the 6 musicians came together, a tale of their origin had yet to be told. A song sang by their instruments, a story told by their music; a story of their journey, finding each other in the midst of grief and misery. Each of them, a beautiful piece was composed... MiraGen x Kuroko Dark fic


Hey guys! Prequel's up! For those who just started reading this, the sequel but original story to the prequel is actually 'Symphonica'. So basically, this prequel is actually a sequel! XD

In other words, it is advised for you to read 'Symphonica' first~! But I read 'Lirael' and 'Abhorsen' first before I read 'Sabriel'… (It's from the Abhorsen Trilogy series) So do what you want… READ AWAY~! (Warning: You might want to hug Kise after this~! And I'm not responsible for heartache!)

* * *

**The Trumpeter's Song – A Gift from Me to You**

Being born was supposed to be the greatest gift to a mother. Going through months and months of hell and finally she is granted with a gift of life from god. But my story is a little bit different.. You see, my mother never loved me. She was forced to give birth to me because she failed to destroy me during the 8 months she carried me. She couldn't hear my plea… She'd stab me, she'd fall on purpose, and she'd refused to eat; starving me…hurting me… Her final attempt to kill me resulted her in a car accident. The person who had hit her felt such sorrow for her that he immediately took her to the hospital and paid for all the charges.

After 8 months of pure torture for her and me, I was set free from my mother's womb through a painful operation. Tears fell and my voice was finally heard. When I was put in her arms, I smiled but she stared at me horrified. My yellow eyes and golden tuff of hair were like an accursed object for her. I never complained about her. I loved my mother. Even when she would not feed me, even when she would not cradle me, even when she would not clean me, I'd still love her… For she gave me life and I appreciate it oh so much…

But the memories I had when she carried me was unforgettable.. I wish I could tell you how much I cried in her stomach; begging her to stop killing me. I wanted to be born. I wanted to make her happy. I wanted to make her proud. I wanted to be by her side because the one she loves is no longer there. I wanted to be the shoulder for her to cry on. I wanted to hug her and give her kisses. I wanted…more than anything in the world…to be her son…

* * *

"Oi Kise! Where're you going? We're about to start the soccer match against the senpais!"

Kise hurriedly put on his shoes and changed his jersey into his normal uniform, "That's alright! I need to buy lunch for my mum! See ya!" The blond ran outside the boy's locker room; waving his friend goodbye along the way.

"Ah, geez that guy.. Always something with his mum.."

As everyone gathered in the middle of the field, one of the senpais noticed that the amount of players were imbalanced, "Hey, I thought you guys said we're playing a 6-on-6!"

One of the juniors laughed sheepishly, "Well… One of us bailed.. I'm so sorry on his behalf! You see, he has a mother complex or something.."

The senpais sighed, "Well then… I'm subbing you out Kasamatsu. It wouldn't be fair if we played a 6-on-5.. Sorry for wasting your time.."

The 16-year-old black haired teen simply shrugged, "Nah, I'm cool. I'll be at the bakery if anybody needs me. Ciao" Kasamatsu sighed, _'What a rip-off..'_ The teen took his sling bag and left the field in a bad mood. He had been looking forward to the junior-senpai match cuz he had heard of a talented prodigy. That boy could copy any moves in a split second. The black haired teen was ecstatic when they were to play against that boy but no such luck it seems. Kasamatsu entered a brown shop; one that carried the aromatic whiff of freshly baked bread. It was the best bakery in town. People from everywhere would drive there to get their hands on a fresh loaf.

Kasamatsu took a tray and walked around the shop; choosing his bread carefully. As he was debating between the raisin loaf and the garlic baguette, he heard a conversation at the counter between the owner and a blond boy, "Kise-kun! I haven't seen you in ages!"

The blond boy scoffed, "Oh please Uncle, it's only been a week!"

"Haha! So what can I get you? The usual?"

"Yes please!"

As the man packed two sandwiches and an orange juice carton, he spoke, "So, you're ten this year, huh? You grow up so fast! Say, didn't you have soccer practice today?"

At hearing that question, Kasamatsu's ears perked.

"Hey, how did you know? Wait, I know… It was your son wasn't it… -_sigh_- He looked so disappointed when I left just now.. But no can do! Today is sandwich day and I don't want to miss it!"

"You've skipped for a long time young man! But family's more important! Ah here we are! One egg sandwich, two tuna sandwiches and some orange juice for your journey back! It's all on the house! Now make sure to take good care of her!"

Kasamatsu took a glance at the boy, "Wow, really?! Thanks! I'll be sure to return the favour!" The blond boy ran happily to the exit with his paperbag of sanwiches and orange juice. Kasamatsu watched as the blond ran up the hill and turned to the right till he was nowhere in view. Then, the owner of the bakery spoke to his worker, "How long has it really been?"

The worker replied, "10 years sir.."

"And yet here he is.. Cheerful as the Sun.. Having such a mother, I honestly didn't think he'd be here that long… This is the least we can do for him…"

_'What does he mean?'_ Kasamatsu thought. The black haired teen took the raisin loaf on his tray and walked to the counter. As he passed his money, he asked, "Do you know where that boy lives?"

The worker looked confused, "Who? Kise-chan?"

"Um.. Yeah, Kise."

"Oh! You just go up this hill and turn right at the first junction of the main road! His house is the fifth on your left!"

"Thanks." Kasamatsu took the loaf and stuffed it in his bag. Kise resembled the prodigy the juniors' description; blond, tall for his age, eyes that matched his hair and a cheerful attitude._ 'Maybe I'll go check it out.'_

* * *

Kise opened the door to his house and took his shoes off, "Mum! I'm home!" There was no response as usual. But the smile on the blond's face remained. The boy took out the sandwiches and went to the kitchen to put them on plates. He ran upstairs and walked quietly when he reached the first floor living room, "Mum, I got your tuna sandwich from the bakery! It's still fresh! Want to eat with me?" But the woman on the coach stayed still. Kise put the plate on the table in front of her and left to eat his sandwich downstairs.

It has been like this…for as long as Kise could remember. The rule was, 'Don't upset mother, and everything will be alright'. But when Kise saw his mother running downstairs, he figured the rule didn't matter anymore. Whether she was upset or not, he'd always infuriate her. His mother was screaming as she ran towards him. Kise was terrified. He never liked it when she was upset.

The black haired woman pounced her son to the ground and gripped his neck harshly, "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR F**KING FACE IN FRONT OF ME?! HOW MANY?! HOW MAAANNNYYYY?!" Kise held onto his mother's hands. He felt his legs throb; he remembered tripping backwards when he was pushed down. The pain in his legs became blurry as he was choking on his sandwich and air was not entering his lungs. But no matter what his mother did, he'd never protest, he'd never retaliate. Kise stared into his mother's eyes; they were cold and empty.

_'Why won't you ever let me inside your heart..? We…could've been…happier…'_ the blond thought as his eyes started to lose vision. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore… Suddenly, the main door burst open.

* * *

Kasamatsu walked up the hill; nibbling on a piece of the raisin loaf. He turned right and counted the houses until he saw the fifth house on the left. It was a rather shady house he thought. The paint on the walls was peeling off and the entire place looked old and uncared for. The black haired teen was about to turn back when he suddenly heard a loud crash noise. Then, there were screams. Kasamatsu was shocked at the volume when he realised that the neighbors had already exited their own houses, "She's at it again!" Kasamatsu wasted no time as he rushed to the house. There was a suffocating voice behind that scream and he had heard it clearly.

Kasamatsu slammed the locked door open and followed the screams. When he entered the kitchen, he was petrified to see a woman on top of Kise; choking him violently. The teen shouted, "Stop it! You're hurting him!" Kasamatsu grabbed the woman and pushed her aside with as much strength as he had. His focus went to Kise whose body did not respond to being released from the death grip. There were bits and pieces of bread in his mouth. Kasamatsu took hold of the boy and sat him straight, "C'mon kid! Get it out of you!" Kise wheezed for a while before coughing his food out roughly.

The blond finally breathed in when his throat was clear. Kise fell limp into Kasamatsu's arm as he panted harshly. Kasamatsu patted the boy's back, "Breathe in slowly, you're alright now." Kise was struck with the image of his mother. The blond lifted his head slowly and focused on his mother's body on the floor. The boy reached his hand out to her weakly, "M-Mother.."

Kise forced his way out of Kasamatsu's arms and crawled towards the woman he called 'Mother'. The woman groaned in pain and got up. When she saw her son, she screamed again, "YOU AGAIN?!" Before she could strike her only son, Kasamatsu grabbed Kise and the neighbors who had just arrived grabbed her from behind, "You, kid!"

Kasamatsu noticed that the guy from next door was pointing his forefinger at him, "Yes?"

"Get Ryo out of here! We'll handle her! Just take him somewhere safe for the time being!"

The teen took 'Ryo' to being Kise's first name or something. Kasamatsu looked at the blond who had lost his consciousness during the commotion, "I understand. I'll take him home with me." The teen carried the boy in his arms and headed outside. He could hear Kise's mother in her rage, shouting and screaming to no end. There were glasses breaking; probably plates. As Kasamatsu made his way on the street, he heard a door slam open, "KID WATCH OUT!" The teen only managed to turn his head slightly and saw a glimpse of a figure rushing towards him before he was pounded to the ground.

Kasamatsu was forced to let Kise roll off his arms as he slammed on the pavement, "Ow.." The black haired teen rubbed the back of his head painfully then he realised that the woman was actually targeting the passed out blond. Kasamatsu got on his knees when another voice was heard, "Mother! Stop it!"

Everyone's attention including Kise's mother went towards a petite girl with long wavy brunette curls, wearing a casual skirt and blouse; panting from running supposedly. The woman walked towards the girl. Kasamatsu was about to attack her but the woman suddenly got on her knees and hugged the little girl, "Oh, Akira! Where have you been? Mother has been so worried!"

Kasamatsu looked as the little girl stood and let the woman hug her and kiss her but she was looking straight at her brother, "Ryocchi…" Immediately, Akira forced her mother off the ground and held her hand, "Let's go home, Mother."

The woman nodded, "Yes, let's go home." Akira walked hand-in-hand with the unstable woman; everyone watching as they went back to the house. Kasamatsu was confused but then he saw Akira turn her eyes to him. They were sad eyes but she smiled at him as though she told him,_ 'Please take care of him..'_ He could almost hear her say that. The black haired teen turned to see Kise sitting, staring as his mother and sister went back into their house. Kasamatsu sighed, _'Well, isn't his family complicated…'_ The teen lifted Kise and gently placed him on his back; "You're staying with me for today. Is that okay?"

But all Kasamatsu could hear were tiny sobs as the blond hid his face behind the teen's shoulder, "I..I'm sorry.. –_sobs_- I'm so sorry.. –_sobs_-" Kasamatsu knew who those tears were for but she couldn't hear Kise even if he was infront of her. That woman, she has completely lost her mind and that was obvious to Kasamatsu. Kise soon fell asleep on the teen's back; snoring lightly as Kasamatsu carried him into his apartment. He wondered why the neighbors wouldn't take Kise in with them. Why him? But he had no choice; he wouldn't let a junior of his get abused right under his nose.

Kasamatsu undressed the tired and bruised boy and lifted him into the bathtub he had left running for 10 minutes. The teen sat in the bathtub with Kise sitting on his lap. Surprisingly, the blond was still asleep; his head resting on the teen's right shoulder. Kasamatsu sighed again as he grabbed the sponge and washed Kise's body. At first he scrubbed anywhere he could but when the blond winced in pain and whimpered, he knew he had to lessen his strength. Kasamatsu gently washed the blond's body. As the result he found out that there was something wrong with the blond's legs and his arms probably had some internal injuries. _'What could he have endured?'_

The obvious purple spots on Kise's torso were horrible enough. The teen dried himself and the blond after the bath was done. He carried Kise back to his room and slowly set him down on his bed. He searched for a pair of pyjamas that would fit Kise. Then, Kasamatsu took out the first-aid kit in the top shelf of the kitchen and went back to treat Kise's wound momentarily before calling the doctor for a visit. When the doctor came and made a thorough examination on Kise, Kasamatsu was shocked when the doctor said that Kise's legs were sprained rather badly. It had healed but because it was not treated, it would never fully function the same way again. As for the rest of his body, a week worth of rest would probably do the trick.

Before the doctor left, Kasamatsu asked a question, "How long ago do you think his legs were injured?" The doctor thought for a while, "A year more or less" After the doctor said his goodbyes and Kasamatsu paid the fees, the teen slid his back behind the closed door until he reached the floor; ruffling his own hair in frustration. Every single play ever planned between the seniors and juniors were cancelled because the 'prodigy' couldn't show up. Eventually the seniors thought he was just a joke or prank the juniors made up but it could be that the reason the 'prodigy' never showed up anymore was because he had an injury that he wanted people to avoid knowing about. Kasamatsu looked to his bed at the sleeping boy. There was no doubt about it, Kise was definitely the light his teammates had put their hopes into but he never showed up to practice matches because he didn't want anybody to know what had happened to him.

Kasamatsu sighed at his theory but fell asleep eventually on the queen-sized bed next to the blond. When morning came, Kasamatsu woke up to the smell of eggs and toast. The teen rubbed his eyes and stretched his way out of bed, "What the..?" Then he realised that there was no one beside him. Kasamatsu got up and walked into the kitchen and to his surprise; there was the blond, frying an omelette in a frying pan, "Good morning, senpai!" Kasamatsu was dumbfounded, "What are you doing idiot?" Kise merely smiled happily as he used the spatula to transfer the egg onto a plate, "Saying my thanks!" Kise received a hard punch on his head, "OWOWOWOW! What was that for?!" Kasamatsu bluntly replied, "No one asked you to, dumbass." Kise pouted as he rubbed his sore head.

In a flash, Kasamatsu was already wearing his coat and putting on his boats; ready to leave the apartment, "HEY! Where are you going?!"

Kasamatsu smiled, "We ran out of juice right?"

Kise was slightly taken aback by the 'we' but he nodded slowly otherwise. The teen waved, "I'll be back. Stay here." The shops were a bit far from the apartment but the schools were nearer. As Kasamatsu went inside the mart, he saw the same little girl he saw yesterday, "You…" Kasamatsu took in her features as she ran towards him. She had a very light brown colour to her hair and her eyes… They were exactly the same pupils Kise had; round, golden eyes that told wonders. Akira was her name if he had heard right, "Is my brother with you?! Please take me to him!"

"O-oh..Okay." Kasamatsu paid for the orange juice and milk and left the shop with Akira holding his hand. The teen looked at her worried eyes, "How old are you?"

"9"

It was kinda awkward for awhile until Kasamatsu noticed how long Akira's fingers were, "You have beautiful hands, Akira."

The girl blushed shyly and replied, "Ryocchi says that too... He likes it when I play the piano because he says my fingers look like they're dancing! Hahaha!"

_'So she plays the piano...'_ Silence erupted between the two again. Akira fidgeted with her skirt while Kasamatsu looked up to the sky. Out of the blue, the little girl spoke, "You must be weirded out... Mother has black hair while I'm a brunette and Ryocchi is a blond... Truth is, I got my hair from Mama while Ryocchi got his from Papa. We share the same father but not the same mother..."

Kasamatsu became confused, "Wait, so back then, that woman was your stepmother; Kise's biological mother? But why does she treat him like that and-"

"-treats me like her real daughter? I don't know. Mother has been that way ever since I could remember... Mother loved combing my hair, she loved putting dresses on me, she loved me playing the piano but... I could never love her back because of how badly she would treat Ryocchi... But I would act to accept her love for Ryocchi's sake. Seeing Mother happy makes him happy as well. And seeing Ryocchi so happy makes me happy... We don't have enough money to provide Mother help yet so Ryocchi bears Mother's abuse..."

The black haired teen pondered over the hectic family background, "So where are your Mama and Papa?"

Akira's hand gripped Kasamatsu's and her body stiffen. The teen didn't miss the gesture; he returned the grip and said, "Me too." At hearing those words, Akira looked up to Kasamatsu who offered a comforting smile to her. The brunette smiled back and the two continued their journey together. _'His hand... It feels just like Ryocchi's...'_

The teen led Akira into his apartment where Kise was preparing bacon, "RYOCCHI!"

Kise turned to the familiar voice, "Akira?"

Kasamatsu saw how both their identical pupils beamed at seeing each other's face. The two siblings hugged lovingly, Akira crying into her brother's arms, "I'm sorry! –_sobs_- I'm so sorry! –_sobs_-" While Kise comforted his sister, all Kasamatsu could think was,_ 'Wow… They really are siblings..'_ The three enjoyed breakfast together, "Ryocchi always cooks nice eggs…" Kise laughed, "Yeah, you don't get to eat them always do you?" Kasamatsu intervened, "What do you mean?"

Kise laughed sheepishly, "Well… Akira lives with our aunt cuz her school is far from here but she's back now for a break! It's only been 6 months but she's doing great!" Kasamatsu didn't miss the pained look on Akira's face. Clearly leaving her brother home alone with a monster was not something easy to do but Akira smiled, hiding away her painful thoughts. As long as she now can ensure her brother's safety, it was good enough. After washing the dishes, Kise lost his balance and fell to the floor. Kasamatsu panicked and immediately checked Kise's legs, "Does it hurt anywhere?" Kise merely smiled behind the grimace he refused to show, "Haha! No, just suddenly felt a little numb! It's alright, senpai!"

Kasamatsu stared at the blond's face and instantly he didn't believe the blond's act for one second. "Hey! Wait! Put me down!" The teen carried the protesting boy back onto the bed, "Doc said a week of rest, don't push yourself." Kise ceased his futile protests knowing full well that his words fell on deaf ears. When Kasamatsu successfully tucked the boy into bed, Kise asked, "Why were you there yesterday, senpai? Were you angry I didn't come for the practice game again?"

Kasamatsu shrugged, "Not exactly. Just curious. How did you know me anyway?"

Kise laughed, "Who wouldn't?! You're the captain of reigning champions 3 years in a row throughout middle school!"

The black haired teen facepalmed, "…right."

It didn't take long for Kise to fall asleep. Kasamatsu somehow had the feeling that Kise hadn't had a good sleep in a long time. The teen heard someone knocking his door. He turned and saw Akira waiting eagerly at the door, "Um.. Can I be alone with him..?"

Kasamatsu got up and gestured Akira inside. The girl walked to her brother's sleeping figure and kneeled on the floor beside him. She held his hand and grasped it softly. As the teen left the room, he could hear Akira whispering, "Nii-san… please forgive your foolish mother… Please forgive me as well… Please forgive aunty, uncle, our neighbors… You.. who has never shown a frown to anyone… You who has to bear such a burden…" Kasamatsu listened intently outside. This time when Akira spoke, he could almost see a smile on her face, "But…you'd never blame any of us would you..? Nii-san..? You love Mother to such an extent...don't you..?" After that, Akira cried silently beside her brother's sleeping form.

_'More like, he yearns for her love to such an extent.'_ Kasamatsu left the two in his room as he went to sit in the living room. He saw a bag at the corner of his couch. He then remembered Akira carrying that bag when he had ran into her at the mart. The teen let curiosity get the better of him as he unzipped the bag. Inside was what was most probably Kise's clothes and uniform. _'But that wouldn't explain why its so heavy'_ thought the teen as he lifted the bag. Kasamatsu dug dipper until he felt something hard and solid. He pulled the thing out. One thing was for sure; he wasn't expecting it to be a trumpet. The trumpet was gold in colour, shining in its glory.

"Oh that's Ryocchi's" said a voice across him. Akira smiled when she saw the teen holding the trumpet she held very dear, "Ryocchi gave it to me! He told me to take good care of it right before I left for boarding school. He couldn't play it at home, so he gave it to me but I'm not very good at playing it… Guess a pianist's fingers aren't meant to play the trumpet.." she laughed sheepishly. Again, Kasamatsu thought,_ 'They really are siblings..'_ Everything that they did resembled each other; from the way they speak to the way they express emotionally. Akira took the trumpet from Kasamatsu's hand and traced its form and keys, "This was a gift...from an anonymous delivery... The first time Ryocchi played it to me was in the forest. I remember the sound he produced... It was..magical.. But he hasn't been able to play it since..that time.."

Before Kasamatsu could ask about 'that time', Akira perked up, "Um..! Can Ryocchi stay here? I can take care of Mother now! And I'll give him back his trumpet too! Please?"

The teen shrugged, "I don't particularly mind. Our schools are next to each other. It's a closer distance from my place anyway. But why can't any of the neighbors take him. I mean, I'm not complaining, its just that, shouldn't he be put with people he actually knows or something?"

Akira became silent as she stared at the ground. She mumbled, "Because…its not safe with them…"

Kasamatsu remembered the guy telling him to bring 'Ryo' to somewhere safe. They looked like they really cared for Kise so of course they wouldn't want him to be in anymore trouble, "Are you saying that she would still get to him if he stayed with them?"

Akira's silent respond was a good enough answer. Kasamatsu ruffled the brunette's hair, "Don't worry about him. I'll take care of him. I'll give you a spare key as well. You can come by anytime you want. You know the way here right?"

The brunette smiled happily, "Thank you!" She hugged Kasamatsu; wrapping her arms around his torso. Akira left a few minutes later saying that she needed to tend to her mother's need. Kasamatsu rubbed the back of his head, _'What have I gotten myself into…?'_

Kise woke up fifteen minutes pass 7pm; just in time for dinner. Kasamatsu had prepared a hotpot after taking note of the doctor's advice, 'Clear soup would be best'. For the first time in 3 years, Kasamatsu actually had a guest with him but Kise acted more like it was his second home. After dinner, Kise dug into the bag Akira brought, "She brought...my trumpet..?" Kasamatsu was drying his hair from a shower, "Yeah, she said since you'll be staying with me, might as well you have it back." The black haired teen watched as Kise held the trumpet dearly, "Good to see you old friend.." whispered the blond to the golden instrument. Kasamatsu sat on his bed and asked, "Can you play it?"

Kise looked at the teen and nodded happily, "Would you like to listen? I had it with me for only a short while but I think I play it well! Unless its just my ears!" Kasamatsu gestured the blond to play. Kise stood up happily and took a deep breathe before he blew. Kasamatsu sat in awe as the blond blew his trumpet proudly yet so skillfully. It didn't sound like it came from an amateur. Kise played Akira's favorite piece; the piece she composed for him a few years back. The piece where his sister's fingers danced the waltz on the keys of the piano. How he knew the notes, he didn't know but he knew he played it right. When Kise ended his performance, Kasamatsu clapped his hands, "It sounded like you had it with you for years!"

Kise laughed sheepishly, "Hehe.. You think so senpai? Actually... Akira and I always had the dream of playing together.. She'd always write to me saying that one day, we must play together; each with our own instrument, each with our own music.. It'll probably be awhile though! Her piano broke around a year back!"

Somehow, to Kasamatsu, Akira's piano did not break, it was broken and the dream the two had always wish for; it felt as though it would never happen.

* * *

A week passed with Kise making breakfast, Akira visiting in the afternoon and Kasamatsu cooking dinner. The teen felt as though Kise and Akira had been there for years. When Monday came, Akira brought Kise's uniform for the blond to go to school. His legs were much better; "I think I can stayback at school for some soccer today!"

Kasamatsu protested but Akira was already cheering him on, "Yay! I'll come and root for you!" Kise ruffled his sister's hair, "Don't push yourself! Games last for 90 minutes! Think you can handle cheering that long?"

Akira cunningly smiled back, "Wanna bet~?"

The two laughed together as they exited the apartment; making their way down the stairs, leaving the teen behind to lock the door. Kise walked Akira to the bakery and said his goodbyes, "Game's at 3pm if you wanna come, alright?"

Akira smiled and hugged Kise lovingly, "I'll be there…"

Kise waved one last time before disappearing with Kasamatsu to their schools. Akira waved until they were both no longer in sight. She entered the bakery and bought an egg sandwich and a tuna sandwich. _'It's sandwich day today…'_ she thought sadly. On this day, Kise would always bring her down to the bakery; holding her hand as he did so. Their age difference was less than a few months but Kise was so tall for his age that people would think so otherwise. Akira decided to follow the long way home, through the back alley. She followed that way once and it almost led her to her death if not for Kise being there to save her. To cross over to their backyard, there was a wooden bridge connecting from the alley to their house. Below the bridge was a huge and deep drain where the entire dump from their town was flowing.

The bridge was fixed after she almost fell in._ 'But… had I not asked Ryocchi to take me home through the alley… Maybe… he could've been happier…'_ The brunette crossed the sturdy bridge and entered through the back door, "Mother! I'm home!"

She would expect the woman to be upstairs but Akira was shocked when her Mother was waiting in the dining room, "Back so early today, Akira?" There was something wrong with the black haired woman, "I thought you'd be back later."

Akira tried to mask her fear, "Well, the bread didn't take long today! Uncle made it really quick!" Akira entered the kitchen and prepared the sandwiches, "Here, Mother!" she said cheerfully. But before Akira could leave, the woman caught her by a lock of her hair; pulling it to her harshly, "Mother! It hurts!" The woman sniffed the hair and chuckled, "It smells…of that wretched child.. You didn't see him today did you~?" Her voice was full of menace; a chill involuntarily ran down Akira's spine. She knew, no answer could satisfy that woman. Akira let herself go and prepared for the pain she too knew so well.

* * *

"You're coming today?! Seriously?! I gotta assemble everyone and call up the seniors!"

"Oh no need! Kasamatsu-senpai will inform them!"

The entire locker room gasped, "You met Kasamatsu-senpai?!"

_'Staying with him actually…'_ "Yeah! We'll have a match at 3pm!" The soccer team erupted with joy. Finally, with Kise on their team, they could stand a chance against the seniors' team. At 3pm, everyone gathered at the field. A 6-on-6 as planned. Kasamatsu kept a close eye on Kise's legs but something was still off. Every chance Kise got, he would look at the bystanders. Sure there were lots of people watching the game but Kise's eyes weren't just simply glancing, they were looking. Halftime was called after a clean 45-minute game with a score of 0-3 but Kise seemed demotivated and even his teammates knew it, "Oi Kise! You could've totally showed them your cool moves! Why didn't you tackle or something?!"

Kise laughed sheepishly, "Sorry sorry! I'll try next time okay?"

The rest of the team went to get refreshments while Kise went to the bystanders a little bit up close. "Looking for someone?" The blond jolted when he heard a voice behind him, "Don't scare me like that senpai!" Eventhough his voice was cheerful but his eyes told the teen the exact opposite, "She hasn't come yet has she?" Kise shook his head mutely; "She was never a tardy pants. Hell, she'd be here 10 minutes before the game even started." When the referee called both teams to the field; when Kise and Kasamatsu walked back, a shout called out to them, "RYOCCHI! KASACCHI-SENPAI!" Kise turned back happily and waved to his beloved sister, "Akira!"

"Kasacchi?!"

"She adds –cchi to the names of people she likes!"

Kasamatsu sighed, "Whatever, lets get this game over with…"

When the whistle was blown, a huge cheer came from the bystanders. Everyone locked their eyes at the source; it was Akira cheering on her dearest brother, "Good luck Ryocchi!"

Kise smiled knowing his sister was watching him. He inhaled and exhaled slowly; bringing out his maximum concentration. He closed his eyes and listened to his breathing. When he opened his eyes, he felt as though he could see the entire field. Kise's eyes scanned for the ball and marked his target. He ran over to the senpai with the ball and stole it from him as easy as pie. Kise's teammates cheered him on knowing their ace was back on track. The blond ran towards the goal and made a 360 degree turn; passing by 3 defenders. Kise kept running, passing through the enemy players one by one. When he came up against Kasamatsu, Kise smiled, "Careful senpai, this kouhai might make you disappointed with yourself."

"Don't brag too much Kise"

But Kise was true to his word when he made a fake to the left then a fake to the right and finally, he just kicked the ball through Kasamatsu's legs; passing the goalkeeper's gloves and into the net. Kise smiled at Kasamatsu as he went off to celebrate his goal. But the blond had more to show. He was skillful in every aspect, from being in the offensive side and instantly switching to defensive mode when the seniors had the ball. Kise continued showing off his abilities until the juniors finally won their first match against the seniors, 6-4. Kise's teammates lifted him up in the air, basking in their victory. Kasamatsu smiled. He finally got to see what Kise could do.

Akira was cheering happily in her seat. Kise called her down but she shook her head saying, "That's okay! I promised Mother I'd be home early today!"

"Oh really?! Alright then! Thanks Akira! I couldn't have done it without you!" But in truth, Akira didn't have the time to cover the burns on her arms. She didn't want Kise to worry about her. But she smiled, knowing that her presence alone made her brother so happy. Little did any of them know that behind a huge tree of the school field stood a woman watching as her son's face was adorned with a smile, "No… Smiles don't fit you." _'You should only suffer!'_

The woman followed the teen with the black hair as he left with the blond saying goodbyes to their respective teams. The woman whispered to herself when said teen entered an apartment building not far from school, "So that's where you're keeping him huh?" A chuckle echoed as the woman made her way back home through the alley. The woman entered through the back door and went upstairs; sitting on the coach exactly the same way she did before. The maindoor opened and in came the daughter of her deceased husband and second wife. She could hear the child coming upstairs, "Mother, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine Akira. Come sit with Mother will you?" Akira hesitated but she gave into her fear and sat on the woman's lap. The woman sniffed Akira's hair, "Ah, it seems you did not see him today, did you sweet child?"

Akira forced a smile, "No, Mother."

_'But you will see him eventually because he loves you so much~'_ At that thought, the woman smiled to herself,_ 'Yes, he LOVES YOU so much~ If you were to disappear, what face would he make I wonder~?'_

* * *

Kasamatsu went inside the bathroom and checked the temperature of the water in the bathtub, "Oi Kise! Bathtub's ready!"

"Okay!" Kise made his way from the kitchen into Kasamatsu's room when all of a sudden; he felt his legs give out on him. Kise fell to the ground and groaned in pain as his legs throbbed painfully. Kasamatsu heard the fall and immediately exited the bathroom to see Kise on the ground; holding onto his legs with a pained expression. The teen immediately carried the boy in his arms; "I'll take you to the doctor's clinic. A housecall would take too long." Kise didn't respond, his mind was completely washed over with the excruciating pain. Kasamatsu knew the game was too much strain on Kise's legs.

Kise lost consciousness from the pain by the time Kasamatsu had reached outside the apartment. On the way downstairs, he met Akira, "What happened?!"

"Ah, Akira! I need you to stay in the apartment while I take Kise to the doctor's! He passed out when the strain was too much for his legs to handle. I didn't lock it so get in there and wait for us to come back got it?"

Akira nodded as Kasamatsu went another 2 floors down and out to the streets. The brunette prayed for her brother's safety as she entered the now lonely apartment. She sat down on the coach and turned the television on. Akira noticed the trumpet of her brother's on the table. The brunette picked the instrument up and held it tight, 'Now... Ryocchi can play you to his hearts content..' Akira had contacted her aunt. They had finally raised enough money to send Mother to a hospital to receive help. Akira was happy to tell Kise the happy news. Maybe, this time Mother could love him after she's recovered. Maybe, this time Mother would love his playing.

He could play the trumpet again like he once did. Akira had only ever heard him play once but that was enough to know how wonderful a musician Kise was. '_We promised to play together. Now, Ryocchi can play it with me at aunty's house!_' Akira was so busy admiring the trumpet and lost in her thoughts, that she didn't realise the door being opened ever so slowly. A figure stood at the doorway before entering the apartment, effectively closing the door without so much as a creak. Behind Akira stood a woman clad in black with a knife that shone under the dim lights of the apartment. The woman crept slowly towards Akira. The brunette gazed at the television. The woman lifted the knife slowly in the air when all of a sudden, Akira heard someone whisper, "..look out..!" Instinct coursed through the little girl as she dodged the knife that almost befell on her. Akira fell to the floor and looked behind her, "M-Mother..?"

The woman laughed hysterically, "I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER! THAT BITCH WAS YOUR MOTHER AND YOU! HAHAHAHA! You… look.. JUST LIKE HER! AHAHAHAHA!"

Akira cowered in fear. When the woman came for her, Akira would dodge but before she could make a run for the door, her hair was caught, "Why going back so fast sweet child~? Your brother has yet to see YOUR DEFORMED FACE!" The woman pulled Akira's hair harshly till she fell on her back. The insane woman stuffed a cloth into Akira's mouth and held it in place as she pounced the little girl. Akira saw the knife being brought down and all she remembered doing was screaming her lungs out as the knife pierced her face and her body. How long was the pain? Akira could not tell. She felt herself being carried by the lunatic. The last image she saw before she plunged into warm water was her brother's smiling face at the game, _'…Ryo…nii…'_

* * *

"Alright, that should do it!" the doctor had wrapped Kise's legs after putting ice packs around them. "Why don't you go wait outside while I get the prescription from doc?"

Kise nodded and smiled at Kasamatsu, "Thanks senpai!"

The blond exited the Examination Room and waited outside. The doctor looked at Kasamatsu's smiling and relaxed face, "Looks like you've finally let someone into your heart after the crash."

"Yeah, he's a great kid. He definitely fills up the apartment."

"I'm sure your parents would be happy for you. You saved that child from his abusive mother and I heard his aunt is finally sending that woman to seek for help. She needs it. I just got her call this afternoon!"

Kasamatsu was surprised, "Really?" _'That must be why Akira came tonight…'_ The teen smiled again, happy to tell Kise the news, "So, what's the prescription and price?"

* * *

Kise waited outside the clinic when the bakery man came to him; flushed and out of breath, "KISE! IT'S YOUR MOTHER AND SISTER!"

The blond's face paled, "WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT THEM?!"

"THEY'RE GONE!"

Kise's heart skipped a beat. Then, he could almost hear his sister's plea very faintly, '_…Ryo…nii…'_ Kise wasted no time as he rushed to the place his instinct told him to go. He didn't care if he would tire his legs again, he didn't care if he can't ever use them again after this. He wanted to find his sister immediately. Kise ran up the hill and into the building Kasamatsu was living in. After running up the stairs, he noticed Kasamatsu's door being left slightly ajar. He could hear a woman humming a tune from inside. His body moved swiftly on its own as he slammed the door open. From the entryway, he saw his Mother beside the bathtub with her hand holding something in place, "What did you do Mother?"

When Kise saw the lock of brown hair overlapping the side of the bathtub, Kise paled as everything came together, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO AKIRA?!"

The woman laughed hysterically as she released her hand and Akira's pale body floated on the surface of the red water. Kise was trembling caused by all sorts of emotion but one emotion was clearly boiling above the rest inside him; anger. The woman he called 'Mother' got up and held the knife with her left hand, "Yes, that's the face that suites you most! SUFFER YOUR SISTER'S DEATH! MOURN FOR HER YOU-!" Before she could even finish her sentence, she was pounded to the ground. The knife was taken from her hand and above her; looming over her body was the once cheerful blond boy that everyone cared for. But this time, in the dark corner of the apartment in front of the bathroom, the boy was no more as he swung the knife in the air with golden eyes that became slits like those of a natural born killer.

The knife landed precisely on the woman's chest where her heart was located. Over and over again, Kise swung the knife down; feeding his anger and hatred. The blood splattered all over his hands and body. The stab wounds on the woman's body oozed blood causing a pool of the red viscous liquid underneath the immoble woman. She was gone. She was finally dead. Kise threw the knife aside when he regained his body's conscious. His attention immediately diverted to his younger sister. Kise rushed to the bathtub that was filled with red water. He gently took his sister out and held her gently in his arms, "Akira?.. Akira? AKIRA! Please! Please answer me!"

Kise grabbed the towel at the door that was meant for him and wrapped it around his sister's cold body, "It'll be alright… It's okay now…! She will never come for us anymore!" Suddenly, the little girl coughed up the water that she had swallowed, "..R..Ryo..cchi…?"

The blond had tears of joy flowing down his cheeks, "Akira! Thank god you're-!"

"..where..is..Mother…?"

Kise was shocked, "Why..? WHY DO ASK OF THAT WOMAN?! LOOK AT WHAT SHE DID TO YOU! L-look… at.. what she..did..to you..!" The blond cried as he traced the cuts and wounds on his sister's face. The deep cuts that were still fresh and he could not imagine the pain she had to go through. Even the burns on her arms were bulging out of her pale skin. Kise's tears continuously fell when he felt a very cold palm against his cheek, "..b-because..Mother… brought you..into my world… Nii-san… I'm…so thankful…because…you..were born.."

Kise's eyes widened in shock at his sister's words. In her heart, Akira spoke, _'That day..after you played for me in that forest..when I asked you to take me back home through the alley, you protested saying how dangerous it was for me but you still did it because I begged you for it… When we reached the bridge, it broke and only you managed across. Mother was already waiting because she heard you play. She pulled you inside by the hair and I could see her slamming my upright piano on you… You cried so hard… I wanted to help… So I crossed what was left of the bridge… But I fell… I could only hang onto the last piece of wood of the bridge. I heard the neighbors come in to help restrain Mother. Nobody…nobody saw me or asked for me… But you came.. You with your legs that were almost crushed because of Mother's doings. You crossed your side of the bridge and reached out your hand to me, "C'mon Akira. It's alright I got you." With your face that showed no pain, your gentle eyes urging me to hang on. I believed in you. And you saved me before I fell. You told aunty about what happened to me but not about yourself. Aunty took me away but you stayed… You who had sacrificed so much for me… Why must you be the only one to suffer Nii-san?'_

Kise saw Akira's eyes fluttering eyes, "Akira..?" Slowly, the slight warmth Akira had left in her body dissipated. "AKIRA?!"

_'Nii-san… I'll save you this time… I'll bring you somewhere safe… Somewhere where pain will never reach you… So please, for the last time, forgive me…'_

In Kise's arms was the cold and motionless body of his sister… Her eyes closed, her body stiff and blue. Kise's entire figure trembled; his fingers clenching, his tears overflowing as his emotions could no longer be controlled. In the lonely shivering night, an unadulterated scream that defined a boy's painful loss pierced the darkness.

* * *

Kasamatsu exited the clinic and sighed when he noticed that the blond was gone._ 'Must have been excited to get in the tub or something.. The water's probably cold now anyway.'_ The teen took his sweet time walking down the street; wanting to give time for Akira to tell Kise the good news. He ignored the frantic villagers that were running around like there was a treasure hunt or something. Running to the clinic took 4 minutes but walking back was a total of 10 minutes if you really take your time._ 'That should be enough for those two to get excited and squeal around…'_

Kasamatsu held Kise's prescription that was on the house again. Everyone cherished the blond yet the one person he wanted to be cherished by happened to be a woman who had completely lost her mind. Kasamatsu sighed again. _'Who knows? Maybe after the treatment, she'll be able to love him.'_ After walking seemingly endlessly, he reached the apartment. He walked a floor up when he heard a sharp scream; one that he knew whose voice it came from, _'Kise..?'_ Kasamatsu rushed upstairs to see a neighbor at his door; her hands covering her mouth. When Kasamatsu pushed her aside, he could not believe his eyes. There was blood everywhere but what was worse was the atmosphere in his apartment.

Kasamatsu rushed towards Kise, leaping over what he now sees to be Kise's mother's body. Before he could reach the blond, he saw the cold body of Akira in Kise's arms. Now Kasamatsu knew whom that scream was for. The teen shifted till he was in front of the blond. He wanted to give the boy comfort but the lifeless look in Kise's eyes was…heartbreaking. He stared at his sister's body and nothing else as though he still had hope she would return but both of them knew that it was never going to happen. Kasamatsu finally took initiative when he heard the neighbour calling the cops.

The teen pried Akira out of Kise's arms and lifted the blond into part of the living room that was still clear of blood. He undressed Kise's bloody clothes off of him and took a new pair from his room. He wiped Kise's body and hands till he was clear of blood and the teen even changed his own clothes and took a bag from his closet. He packed canned food and drinks and other necessities and went back to Kise who was now holding his trumpet, "Listen to me Kise. You need to get out of here! I don't know what they're going to do to you or to me but I'm not gonna let another single bad thing happen to you, you hear me?!" Kasamatsu hugged the blond close, hoping that it was enough to bring him back to Earth. Fortunately, Kise returned the gesture and that was good enough for Kasamatsu. The teen carried the blond out of the apartment and ran further up the hill; passing by their school grounds.

Kasamatsu stopped when he reached the entryway of a lush thick forest. There was still 7 hours before sunrise but hopefully Kise would be able to survive that long, "Kise, listen carefully." Kasamatsu passed the bag pack to Kise and held both his hands that had the trumpet, "I need you to run away from this place. There's another town through this forest. Everything you need is in this bag. I'll catch up to you as soon as I can alright?"

Everything was too sudden for the boy, "W-Wait! What do you mean you'll catch up?!"

Kasamatsu hugged the boy again and what he knew would be the last time he ever saw the blond, "That means, I want you to go first. I'll cover your name so that no one would ever suspect or search for you. Now, go!" The teen pushed the boy into the forest and ran back to his apartment. Kise looked at his senior's back before running into the forest. He could hear the faint sound of the police siren._ 'Never go back... Not to Akira or Mother... Not to the bakery or school... Not to Kasamatsu-senpai..'_ Kise stopped as his thoughts got the better of him. The blond didn't notice the tears that were falling. He had just killed his own mother. He had lost his beloved sister. And now, he was simply running from it all. But he knew, if he were to turn back, his senior's effort would go to waste. _'I'm sorry...everyone...'_

He didn't know how far he had ran but he started to feel it in his legs; they were trembling to keep him standing. Kise saw a huge stump and sat on it. It's been long enough but he saw no sign of Kasamatsu. The blond's chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Not even a few minutes passed until the boy fell asleep on the stump; using the bag pack as a pillow. Little did he know that he wasn't alone. Should he have been able to see spirits, he would have seen his beloved sister caressing his sleeping form. Akira smiled softly as she pushed back some of Kise's blond locks. She knew how much he had to endure that night. Not only did he kill his own mother, but he had lost her...

"How I wish I could make you feel better right now, Ryocchi... But you can't see me can you?"

The wind howled violently but it didn't awaken the sleeping blond. Suddenly, Akira felt another presence with them. She looked to her right and stared in amazement as another spirit had appeared; a woman with straight black hair, white skin, brown eyes and the warmest smile. The woman came closer causing Akira to cower backwards. The woman laughed at the gesture and said, "You don't have to be afraid Akira."

* * *

Kasamatsu was caught by the policeman when his neighbor pointed to him; saying that it was his apartment. The teen was slammed to the wall and his hands were cuffed. The villagers that had gathered watched as the teen was arrested. But one of them went forward, "You can't arrest him! He was just at my clinic less than 10 minutes ago! He couldn't have possibly killed those two! And he's a good kid!" shouted the doctor. The policeman calmed him down stating that Kasamatsu was a suspect, not an official criminal just yet. As the black haired teen was forced into a police car, he heard the officers discussing about Akira and that woman, "Apparently, these two were the only family for each other" The second officer replied, "Yeah, that's what the villagers said. I'll send someone to check their house."

_'So...nobody mentioned Kise's name at all..?'_ Kasamatsu felt pitiful eyes on him. The villagers knew Kise was with him and they knew what he would do should anything like this ever happen. Every single one of them would've done the same. If Kise was ever framed for murder, all of them wouldn't hesitate to take him away from all his suffering. Kasamatsu looked at the bakery guy who stared back just as intensely as Kasamatsu was. In one final attempt, Kasamatsu opened his door and ran to guy. The police chased after him but he managed to say one thing that everyone heard, "He's safe, don't worry."

The policeman beat the teen unconscious and shoved him into the car, "Get him out of here!"

The villagers watched as the car drove away.

* * *

Akira's eyes burned, "What are you doing here?! Stay away from my brother!"

The woman's face showed how hurt she was at those words but she knew she had no right to face them, "I'm sorry..."

The brunette faltered, "What did you say?"

The woman looked into Akira's shocked eyes, "You really do look like Akari... And you have your father's eyes.. Just like your brother's..."

"Who are you..?"

The woman smiled. Akira suddenly realized, this woman was...Mother, "...Mother..? Is that..really you?" Akira saw a small nod; she rushed to the other spirit and hugged her close. The woman hugged back and soothe the brunette's tears, "I'm so sorry Akira... For all the things that happened.. I was conscious of every single one but I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't control my body or my words..."

Akira calmed down as she listened, "But..why..?"

"Because my ancestors carried a curse for generations. My aunt told me after my mother died giving birth to me. Should I ever bore a child, I would do whatever it takes to make it suffer. That was our family curse. But children after children survived by deaths of their parents. And I knew what would happen! But..." The woman looked towards her sleeping son, "I wanted...Ryouta to be born..so badly.. I wanted to hold a child in my arms... I wanted to hug him everyday of his life.. I wanted kiss him everyday and be there for him every time he cries..!" This time, it was her turn to shed her tears, "But...by having him, I only made him suffer..! I forced him to stain his hands with blood! It's my fault that he also carries this curse as well!"

Akira hugged her close, "But Mother, Ryocchi has never blamed anyone in his whole life. If anything, he would always blame himself. He loves you so much, that's why he was always with you no matter what you did to him. He wanted your love as much as you wanted to give it to him."

The woman smiled at Akira, "I know.. I've always known." The woman released Akira and walked to Kise, "All my life...I have never hugged you, Ryouta... I have never kissed you or told you how much I love you..." She wrapped her transparent arms around him as best as she could and kissed his forehead lovingly, "Please...Please know Ryouta.. I love you...I love you so much...my son." A single tear fell onto Kise's cheek.

The blond's eyes fluttered open as his hand unconsciously wiped away the wet trail on his face,_ 'Rain..?'_ When he was fully awake, the raindrops fell continuously on his head. Kise used the bag pack as his umbrella and ran deeper in the forest to get better shade. He didn't know which way he was going but followed wherever his heart told him to go.

_'We'll lead you Ryocchi. To your 'home', a place where you belong...'_

Kise saw an open road behind two big trees. He managed to exit the forest but he stumbled on the way out. Kise fell on the main road and hit his head on the ground. The blond rubbed his head painfully. He noticed bright lights directed to him. That was when he noticed that a car was coming and it was coming fast. Kise got up to run but realized that his bag pack was still on the road. The car was already so close but Kise ran to grab his bag pack. He heard the car tires screeching and the loud honking. Just as he managed to grab it, someone pulled him backwards by his collar. The car drove pass him. Kise was on the ground due to the sudden pull. He looked up to see his savior, "What the hell were you thinking?!" asked a boy with similar height to his.

"U-um.. Thanks." Kise held the bag pack close; not only was it Kasamatsu's but it also had his trumpet in it. The other boy squatted down to be on the same level as Kise, "What's in the bag?"

"My trumpet..."

The boy sat down properly next to Kise, "Oooh. So that's why! Well, you look like you can play! Got anywhere to go?"

Kise shook his head. "Well, great! Then you can follow me!" The boy got on his feet and offered a hand to the blond, "C'mon!"

He didn't know who this boy was or why he was even out there in the middle of nowhere at night but Kise felt as though everything was going to be okay. The blond accepted the hand and got off the ground. The boy took the lead. Kise finally noticed that the boy had a sling pouch around his shoulder and a tied up saxophone behind his back. _'So he plays the saxophone?'_ "Um, my name is Kise Ryouta. What's yours?"

The boy turned and proudly said, "Aomine Daiki!"

* * *

No one had ever heard of Kise or Kasamatsu again. None of the villagers knew what had happened to them. One day, a delivery van stopped in front of an abandoned old house, "This is where you left it?" asked someone on the passenger seat.

The driver nodded, "Yup. About... Two years ago? Nah, maybe more. But the address lead me here alright!"

The man in the passenger seat sighed, "Well, no one has lived here in probably a long time.."

"Yeah, tell that to them!"

"The Kuroko couple don't mind. They were just wondering where the trumpet was sent to seeming that the music company didn't call them to report of its arrival."

The van drove away from the house, "So, what was the defect?"

"I don't know. They said it wouldn't make a sound when it was blown. Weird huh?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Muahahaha! That was probably a lot to take in, right? I was in love with Kise's story but I didn't expect it to go over 10,000 words... ^^"

I'm going to Japan this Monday for an exchange student program so wish me a safe trip! This is my parting gift to all of you~~ LOVE YOU GUYS!

Oh and one more thing, I chose 'Symophonica' cuz it came from the word 'symphonic' which meant an orchestra playing something that portrayed a story which was what Symphonica was all about. This time, I chose 'Cavatinas', originally 'cavatina' that brings the meaning of a short and simple melody performed by a soloist that is part of a larger piece. That's right! You guessed it! Each and every chapter is the story of our little musicians before they all came together~! XD Aren't I just awesome? Thank Miss Aida (my piano teacher) for teaching me everything… Luv ya teacher!

**EDIT**: Since so many asked including my friends, I'll clear up this fact. WHAT HAPPENED TO KASAMATSU IS UP TO YOUR IMAGINATION. That's all~~! Sorry, but I don't want to torture anyone else in this fic anymore...

**EDIT 2**: Kasamatsu has been proven to be alive! (Read New Years fic)


End file.
